Steal
"Steal" is the unique ability of the Arcane Trickster clan. It works by taking the ability of an opposing unit and giving that same ability to an allied unit. How it Works A "Steal" ability allows you to change the state of the specified unit's ability to a stolen state. It is done in the following form: * Chose the ability of one of your opponent's units, and the unit with the "Steal" ability or the unit chosen by it gains the ability of the chosen opponent's unit until the end of your opponent's next turn. * The ability of the opposing unit that was targeted by the "Steal" ability is put in the "Stolen" state. * The Arcane Trickster that gains the "Stolen" ability can only use it once per turn. * An ability that is in the "Stolen" state cannot be activated until the end of your opponent's next turn. * An ability in the "Stolen" state is considered to not exist, and therefore cannot be targeted by another unit with the "Steal" ability. * If all of the abilities of one of your opponent's units is put in the stolen state, then treat that unit as having no effects. * The "stolen" state lasts until the end of your opponent's next turn. * Similar to the above, the unit that gains the "stolen" ability only has it until the end of their opponent's next urn. Example * The Arcane Trickster "Unit X" gains the ability of Gold Paladin unit Holy Mage, Pwyll by "stealing" it. * That means when "Unit X" attacks the opponent's vanguard after being boosted, it too can check the top three cards of its owner's deck, choose up to one unit from among them, superior call that unit to (RC), and shuffle your deck. * Even if "Unit X" is somehow able to stand back up and attack the opposing player's vanguard with a boost, it cannot use the "Stolen" ability of Holy Mage, Pwyll again as for Unit X it is considered a once per turn skill. * During your opponent's turn, even if they were able to meet the activation condition of Holy Mage, Pwyll's ability by having it attack your vanguard with a boost, since that ability is in a "Stolen" state until the end of his or her turn.... your opponent cannot activate it. * Assuming Holy Mage, Pwyll is not once again targeted by the "Steal" ability after the first "Stolen" state passes, your opponent will be able to use Pwyll's ability normally once it's activation conditions are met. * Since Holy Mage, Pwyll's only ability is in the stolen state it is treated as a unit with no effect or in layman's terms: It becomes a 9k vanilla beat-stick. Details * If a stolen unit's ability mentions a specific clan in its description, then the required clan of the unit who gains that ability is changed to "Arcane Trickster" * Example: If "Unit X" steals the ability "Cont(VC): During your turn this unit gets Power+1000 for each of your Gold Paladin rear guards" from Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.... "Unit X" gains the stolen ability in the form of "Cont(VC): During your turn this unit gets Power+1000 for each one of your Arcane Trickster rear guards." * The above only applies to stolen abilities that require a specific clan and not stolen abilities that require specific unit(s) or key term in its card description or cost. * Example 1: If "Unit X" is the vanguard and it steals the ability "AUTO(RC):When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Vermillion" in its card name, this unit gets Power+3000 until end of that battle." from Dusty Plasma Dragon.... then "Unit X" will not be able to activate the skill as it does not have Vermillion in its name. * Example 2: If a stolen unit's ability requires you to Counterblast 1 unit with "Liberator" in its card name, then obviously you won't be able to pay that cost unless by some coincidental fluke I create an Arcane Trickster with "Liberator" in its card name and it happens to be in the damage zone. I intent to avoid such flukes. * Example 3: If "Unit X" is a rearguard and it steals the ability "Cont(RC): This unit gets Power+1000 for every one of your other units with the Brave ability" then this ability will not be active as no other Arcane Trickster has the Brave ability normally, however if another unit "Steals" the Brave ability of another unit then the above skill will become active. * Unless otherwise stated on the unit with the "Steal" ability, you will have to pay the required cost of the stolen ability, and can only activate it at the required timing. * Example 1: "Act(VC/RC)blast 1 Choose the ability of one of your opponent's rear guard units, and this unit steals that ability." So under this wording a unit with an on-call skill will be completely useless to you * Example 2: "Act(VC/RC)blast 1 Choose the ability of one of your opponent's rear guard units, this unit steals that ability, and that ability is activated regardless of condition." Under this wording you can activate the on-call ability of say the original Blaster Blade for example, but you still have to pay the Counter Blast 2 cost of Blaster Blade's ability along with it. * Example 3: "Act(VC/RC)blast 1 Choose the ability of one of your opponent's rear guard units, this unit steals that ability, then that ability is activated regardless of condition, and at no cost." Through this method you can get around a unit ability that requires you to pay the cost with a specific kind of unit. * Note 1: Obviously not all units with the "Steal" ability will have be a straight forward Act ability like the above 3 examples above. This is simply a generalized example as some of the units with the "Steal" ability will require their own specific activation conditions and have their own target restrictions "EX: Choose the ability of a G2 or less unit and this unit steals it" In addition example 3's form of the "steal" ability, I can guarantee right now will only be seen in "G-units" and will have a cost to match for the sake of fairness. * Note 2: Once again skills gained through the "Steal" ability can only be used once per turn, so if you use a "Steal" ability that forcibly activates said skill then you won't be able to use it that turn. If you need further clarification on the "Steal" ability or have any other questions about it then leave a question in the comments below. List of Cards List of Support Cards Category:Keyword Category:Steal